powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
List of unreleased or non-existent Power Rangers toys
This is the list of unreleased and/or non-existent Power Rangers toys (manufactured by Bandai). Some of them are available in Japan and others in the imagination. Here is the list (some of them are repackaged): *5" Evil Space Aliens (MMPR-Super Megaforce) *Evil Space Alien Lairs (MMPR-Super Megaforce) *MMPR (season 1) **Deluxe Ultrazord *MMPR (season 2) **Deluxe Thunder Megazord and White Tigerzord two-pack **Deluxe Thunder Ultrazord *MMPR (season 3) and MMAR **Shogun Megazord Fire Saber (roleplay) **Black Shogunzord (green version) **Frog Ninjazord (green version) *Zeo **Zord Morphin Zeo Rangers I-V **Defender Wheel **Zeo Megazord sword (roleplay) **Super Zeo Megazord twin sabers (roleplay) *Turbo **Turbo Navigator, Auto Blaster, and Turbo Sword multi-pack **Turbo Megazord Saber and Shield (roleplay) **Rescue Megazord Twin Blasters (roleplay) **Deluxe Rescue Megazord and Artillatron two-pack **Phantom Ranger and Blue Senturion two-pack *in Space **Auto-Morphin Space Rangers six-pack (red, black, blue, yellow, pink, and silver) **Spiral Saber and Quadroblaster multi-pack **Astro Megazord Saber and Shield two-pack (roleplay) **Astro Megazord Blaster (roleplay) **Grip Fighters **Deluxe Astro Delta Megazord **Deluxe Mega Voyager and Mega Winger two-pack **Jumbo Mega Voyager **Battlized Power Rangers six pack (red, black, blue, yellow, pink, and silver) **Astro Armor Rangers (red, black, blue, yellow, pink, and silver) **Mega Voyager (5-inch version) **Psycho Rangers six-pack (red, black, blue, yellow, pink, and silver) **Psycho Rangers roleplay weapons **Psycho Rangers six-pack (monster forms) **Galactic Rovers (red, black, blue, yellow, pink, and silver) *Lost Galaxy **Auto-Morphin Lost Galaxy Rangers six-pack (red, green, blue, yellow, pink, and Magna Defender) **Terra Venture micro-playset **Deluxe Centaurus and Stratoforce Megazord two-pack **Lights of Orion roleplay set **Galaxy Megazord Sword (roleplay) **Galactabeasts **Astro Cycles six-pack (red, green, blue, yellow, pink, and Magna Defender) *Lightspeed Rescue **Auto-Morphin Lightspeed Rangers six-pack (red, blue, green, yellow, pink, and titanium) **Mega Battle Power Rangers six-pack (red, blue, green, yellow, pink, and titanium) **Battle Booster and Thermo Blaster two-pack **Lightspeed Megazord Sword (roleplay) **Max Solarzord Shield (roleplay) **Omega Megazord Jet Lance (roleplay) **Deluxe Lightspeed Solarzord **Deluxe Lifeforce Megazord **Deluxe Interactive Omega Megazord **Rail Rescue Bay set **Max Solarzord Bay set *Time Force **Auto-Morphin Time Force Rangers six-pack (red, blue, green, yellow, pink, and quantum) **Time Force Megazord Saber (roleplay) **Jumbo Quantasaurus Rex **Deluxe Shadow Force Megazord **Deluxe Time Jet (miniature) **Deluxe Transwarp Megazord set **Electro Booster **Battle Warrior Rangers six-pack (red, blue, green, yellow, pink, and quantum) *Wild Force **Elephant Wildzord **Panda Wildzord **Soul Bird Playset *Ninja Storm **Deluxe Hurricane Megazord **Deluxe Mighty Mammoth **Power Spheres 9, 12, 13, and 14 **Ninja Gliders three-pack (red, blue, and yellow) *Dino Thunder **Brachiozord **Cephalazord *SPD **Deluxe Delta Max Megazord *Mystic Force **Wolf Knight Sword and Shield **Mystic Racers five-pack (red, yellow, blue, pink, and green) **Mystic Fighters **Deluxe Wolf Centaurus Megazord **Dark Mystic Morpher **White Mystic Morpher **Laser Lamp **Sky Carpet with Solaris Knight figure **Gold Solar Cell Morpher *Operation Overdrive **Auto-Morphin Overdrive Rangers Pack 1 (red, black, blue, yellow, and pink) **Auto Morphin Overdrive Rangers Pack 2 (orange, cyan, green, purple, and crimson) **Auto Morphin Overdrive Rangers Pack 3 (silver, gray, and white) **Deluxe DriveMax Ultrazord **Deluxe Flashpoint Megazord *Jungle Fury **Transforming Jungle King Megazord **Transforming Rumble Megazord **Transforming Jungle Pride Megazord *RPM **Deluxe RPM Ultrazord *and dozens of others Category:Lists